Sadodere
A sadodere refers to a character who loves to toy with their love interest's emotions. They are a person who is a tease. Personality Sadodere characters take pleasure in manipulating people’s feelings, causing pain, and sometimes humiliating (others') love. Sadodere characters will abuse their love interest emotions. Sadodere characters are sadists and they enjoy causing pain to people’s emotions. They have sadistic tendencies. Even Sadodere characters can be violent to people and their loved ones and they are cruel by willing to cause pain to people without showing care or concern. They lack empathy but some sadodere characters are misunderstood and can be redeemed. They like harming people mentally and physically. Meaning of the name This word is a compound of "sado" (サド), taken from sadomasochistic (サドマゾヒスト), and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Sarasvati from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? * Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live * Okita Sougo from Gintama * Mitsuba Marui from Mitsudomoe! * Mida Rana from Yandere Simulator * Elisa from Elisa The Inkeeper * Nemu Manaka from Euphoria * Mayoi Katase from Acchi Kocchi * Nagatoro Hayacchi from Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san * Shiramine Shikimi from Renai Boukun * Tomie from Tomie * Rex from Victorious * Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha from Gabriel DropOut * Utaha Kasumigoaka from Saekano: How To Raise A Boring Girlfriend * Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa (Throughout the series) * Miu Iruma from New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony * Nemesis from To LOVE-Ru * Mileena from Mortal Kombat * Franken Stein from Soul Eater * Kirihime Natsuno from Inu to Hasumi wa Tsukaiyō * Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom * Kanade Suzutsuki from Mayo Chiki! * Blackfire from Teen Titans '' * Lieselotte Werckmeister from ''11eyes * Reiji Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers * Quiche from Tokyo Mew Mew * Vanessa from The Hollow * Reese from The Hollow * Minatsuki Takami from Deadman Wonderland * Lolita from Beavis and Butt-Head * Tanqueray from Beavis and Butt-Head * Candy Suxxx from GTA: Vice City * Maika Sakuranomiya from Blend S * Midari Ikishima from Kakegurui * Mary Saotome from Kakegurui * Yumemi Yumemite from Kakegurui * Diva from Blood+ * Qiyana from League Of Ledgends * Isabela from High School DxD * Ni & Li from High School DxD * Lamia from Beelzebub * Satura from Beelzebub '' * En from ''Beelzebub * Misaki Oga from Beelzebub * Tatsumi Oga from Beelzebub * Kuroka from High School DxD * Gilberte von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Klaudia von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Karl von Geisler from Frontier(s) * Maya from Macabre * Nora from We Are The Night * Eli from Let the Right One In * Max Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Xenia Onatopp from Goldeneye * Raoul Silva from Skyfall * Oregano from Heaven’s Lost Property * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill * Emerald Sustrai from RWBY * Mercury Black from RWBY * Roman Torchwick from RWBY * Neo Politan from RWBY * Eda from Black Lagoon * Glenn Quagmire from Family Guy * Mr. Cat from Kaeloo * Eddy's Brother from Ed Edd’n Eddy * Izaya Orihara from Durarara * Sig from Gangsta * Beretta from Gangsta * Striker from Gangsta * Colt from Gangsta * Mikhail from Gangsta * Kosuke Kira from Btooom * Tommy Terror from Young Justice * Tuppence Terror from Young Justice * Tasha Cummings from Tormented * Khalilah from Tormented * Bradley White from Tormented * Sophie from Tormented * Marcus from Tormented * Melona from Queen’s Blade * Malty Melromarc from Tate no Yusha no Nariagari * Megan Parker from Drake and Josh * Gauron from Full Metal Panic * Leonard Testarossa from Full Metal Panic * Duncan from Total Drama * Sugar from Total Drama * Heather from Total Drama * Amy from Total Drama * Scarlett from Total Drama * Max from Total Drama * Mal from Total Drama * Josee from Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race * Jacques from Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race * Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama * Chris McLean from Total Drama * Lo Ridgemount from Stoked * Jessica Lovejoy from The Simpsons * Zapp Brannigan from Futurama * Diodora Astaroth from High School DxD * Riley Freeman from The Boondocks * Cindy McPhearson from The Boondocks * Lamilton Taeshawn from The Boondocks * Ed Wuncler III from The Boondocks * Gin Rummy from The Boondocks * Luna from The Boondocks * Uncle Ruckus from The Boondocks * Colonel H. Stinkmeaner from The Boondocks * Lord Rufus Crabmiser from The Boondocks * Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty from The Boondocks * Mr. George Pistofferson from The Boondocks * Jenna Marshall from Pretty Little Liars * Tricia Holmes from 6teen * Gwen from 6teen * Mandy from 6teen * Stanley from 6teen * The Clones from 6teen * Muscle Man from Regular Show * Nancy Downs from The Craft * Bonnie Harper from The Craft * Rochelle Zimmerman from The Craft * Jason Dean from Heathers * Douglas Rosenberg from El Cazador de la Bruja * Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Beavis from Beavis and Butt-Head * Butt-Head from Beavis and Butt-Head * Gilad from Ehud & Gilad * Terence Fletcher from Whiplash * Laura Barns from Unfriended * Blaire Lily from Unfriended * Mitch Roussel from Unfriended * Jess Felton from Unfriended * Adam Sewell from Unfriended * Ken Smith from Unfriended * Val Rommel from Unfriended * Charon IV from Unfriended: Dark Web * Charon V from Unfriended: Dark Web * Charon VI from Unfriended: Dark Web * Eddie Hitler from Bottom * Richie Richard from Bottom * Mike "The Cool Person" from The Young Ones * Rick Pratt from The Young Ones * Vyvyan Basterd from The Young Ones * Jerzei Balowski from The Young Ones * Bella from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Michael from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Vinnie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * T.C. from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Spaz from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Weed from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Cooch from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Joanie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Evey from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Tammy from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Joey from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Gary from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Billy from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Louie from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Mickey from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Alex from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Carly from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Linda from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Randy from Return to Sleepaway Camp * Lamel Shtreimel from The Shtreimels * Stewie Griffin from Family Guy * Penelope from Family Guy * Major Failure from Zoofights * Father Jack Hackett from Father Ted * Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana * Houkouin from Fuun Ishin Dai Shogun * Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul * Eto Yoshimura from Tokyo Ghoul * Yoshiharu Hisomu from Kiznaiver * Meringue Salveria from Kore wa zombie desu ka? * Wade from Sweatshop * Brian Cleek from The Woman * Stanley Runk from Summer Camp Nightmare * President Mikako Satsukitane from Heaven's Lost Property * Nora Floriann Leoria from The World God Only Knows * Lune from The World God Only Knows * Hansel from Black Lagoon * Gretel from Black Lagoon * Lindworm from Beelzebub * Gerald Broflovski from South Park * Flare Corona from Fairy Tail * Ahmed Majhayeff from Ahmed & Salim * Salim Majhayeff from Ahmed & Salim * Hei Xiong from RWBY * Melanie Malachite from RWBY * Miltia Malachite from RWBY * Kruel Tepes from Seraph of the End * Kaede Fuyou from Shuffle! * Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons * Dolph Starbeam from The Simpsons * Jimbo Jones from The Simpsons * Kearney Zzyzwicz from The Simpsons * Regina George from Mean Girls * Barry Robinson from American Dad * Toshi Yoshida from American Dad * Francine Smith from American Dad * Roger Smith from American Dad * Todd Ianuzzi from Beavis and Butt-Head * Carl from Beavis and Butt-Head * Gina from Beavis and Butt-Head * Kasper Hekmatyar from Jormungand * Chiquita from Jormungand * Jinx from League of Legends * Xayah from League of Legends * Millianna from Fairy Tail * Spectra Vondergeist from Monster High * Craig Tucker from South Park * Heidi Turner from South Park * Lizzy from South Park * Nathan from South Park * Mimsy from South Park * Johnny Vincent from Bully * Lola Lombardi from Bully * Norton Williams from Bully * Larry Romano from Bully * Hal Esposito from Bully * Lefty Mancini from Bully * Lucky De Luca from Bully * Ricky Puncino from Bully * Vance Medici from Bully * Timmy from Dan Vs. * Moose from Dan Vs. * "Large" Harold from Dan Vs. * Dolores Fitzpatrick from Dan Vs. * Natalya from Hostel * Svetlana from Hostel * Alexei from Hostel * Todd from Hostel: Part II * Stuart from Hostel: Part II * Axelle from Hostel: Part II * The Bubblegum Gang Leader from Hostel and Hostel: Part II * Charao from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo * Ganguro-onna from Monster Musume no Iru Nichijo Gallery Category:Dere